


Friendly Creatures

by Pokkorin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokkorin/pseuds/Pokkorin
Summary: Friendly Creatures roam the very earth we reside on, unfortunately humans tend to take them for granted; forcing them from their homes for their own selfish desires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i post my stories on Wattpad before i post them here!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/751927607-friendly-creatures-chikyu

Quiet music can be heard throughout the the damp bed of the forest, the sounds of all the living creatures that occupy the land with each breath they take. Listening to the rain fall onto the trees almost as if it uses the trees to soften the noise it makes before gently rolling onto the ground beneath. The quiet pitter patters of the magnificent white fox, almost sounds as if you were to gently hit the highest note on a piano with the utmost grace and caution. This specific fox inhabits the forest that sits quietly watching the people of Shirakawa, a small village dedicated to agriculture. This beautifully coated fox has a small shrine maybe the size of a dog house perched near the top of the mountain, deep within the forest. Considering the village consists of mostly elderly, you can see it would be quite difficult for many to continue visiting this ivory frosted spirit. The children that once visit this spirit tend to grow old, and focus on relocating to an area where it is more dense with other human beings, to continue on with their lives. 

Tail tucked over her nose, to keep herself warm as she curls herself up underneath the fading red wood that once had a brilliant shine to it, created for her almost over a hundred years ago. The pale yellow eyes that watches the rain hit the soil, while her little ears twitch as she listens to the branches of trees snap and sway. It's been almost what, ten or twelve years since her last visitor, she understands this, but unlike humans she does not succumb to solidarity that would drive a person mad. She closes her eyes and takes the rest she enjoys on days like this, knowing all of the other inhabitants of this area are doing the exact same.


	2. Chikyu (earth)

"Are you sure you don't need any assistance?" A young man, maybe in his late twenties asks with concern for the elderly couple tending to their crops.

"We have been doing this for years son, you don't need to worry about us, we are more than grateful for your company this summer, it's not like we get many visitors." The elderly man replied while carefully heading to his garden bed, since the ground was dampen from the rainfall from the previous night. 

"If you insist, but you're still my grandparents and i worry for you, continuing this physical labour at your age." The young man folded his arms together around his chest, clearly wanting to make use of his time off. 

"I insist, y'know i might be in better shape than you at this age!" A deep chuckle emerged from the older man, his eyes lingered back at the young man standing in front of him. "Y'know Myvlo, you are a spitting image of your father when he was your age, your disheveled dark hair. But i have to give your mother the recognition, you definitely inherited her hazel brown eyes." 

"Did my father ever visit you since he left this village? The only reason i found this address was because of his personal belongings and photographs left behind. I even had to hire a private detective to find out the location of this place, it was like he tried to hide the existence of you guys from me." Crouching next to the ripened tomatoes that were ready to be harvested, carefully taking one off the vine that gave it the support it needed to grow. 

"I don't blame him, this isn't exactly the most exciting place to raise a child and finding himself work out here would be damn near impossible, unless he wanted to continue agriculture , but even that he seemed uninterested in." The old man tilted his head and observed his grandson quietly. "We are very grateful that you have found us, the city life must be tiring, we insist that you take your time to relax out here." A quite 'Thank you' was heard from the raven haired man and he took a bite out of the tomato. 

"It's delicious, normally i don't like tomatoes, they're either too sour or too mushy for my liking, but this is actually juicy and full of flavour." Carefully he took another bite from the tomato, making sure not to get any of the juices all over his clean clothes. Myvlo's eyes wandered a bit into the distance as he saw a small stone path leading to the entrance of the forest. "Say, where does that pathway lead to?" 

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Myvlo could no longer see his grandfathers face, as his giant straw hat covered his head, protecting him from the sun. Standing up, his curiosity getting the better of him, he started to head toward the path, bringing his fresh tomato along with him. Once he reached the beginning of the path leading to the entrance of the forest, he noticed old brick stairs that had started to rot away, cracks invading the stone while there were pieces even missing. 

"Ominous.." He whispered to himself, Taking he first step needed to ascend the stairs that look to have been vacant for years. Still wet from the previous night, he could start to smell the damp soil as he entered deeper into the forest. The trees were bearing of leaves and flowers, and stood so tall, even if he looked up he couldn't feel the sun on his skin as harshly as it was in the open field, in a way it started to become cooler. As he neared the top of the stairs, he could start to see a naturally red Torii gate, it wasn't as bright as the ones you would see in Tokyo or in the surrounding prefectures. Once he reached the top of the once remaining Shinto shrine, he stared in disbelief at the small wooden like haiden that stood before him. 

"I thought this would be a Shinto shrine, why is it so small." Reaching out, he went to touch the dampened wood, to reassure himself this was what he was seeing, what actually tangible. Stopping as he heard a small 'yip'-like sound from behind him, he turned around to see a small white fox looking up at him with those piercing yellow eyes. 

"Are...you the god inhabiting this shrine?" He asked redundantly, knowing this fox wouldn't be capable of talking back to him. "I'll bring you back an later, i'm sorry i didn't know this would be what i find." He tried to crouch down, but to his dismay the fox ran off back into the forest before he could get any closer. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did'ya end up liking what you found at the end of the pathway?" His grandmother wandered over to Myvlo with a plate of freshly cut watermelon placing it next to him. "This should help keep'ya hydrated as well." 

"I saw an adorable fox in the shrine, it looked fluffy and soft, was hoping i could maybe feel the fur but unfortunately it ran away before i could." Laying flat on his back staring out into the mountains from the back room that had its doors opened all the way. 

"There has been talk in the town that the Mayor may be deciding to tear the shrine down, and build a hot spring for tourists among that forest. Lot of the folk are against it, considering it has been with this place for hundreds of years, truthfully no one really knows how long its been sitting up there." The white haired lady grabbed a piece of the fine cut melon and took a bite into the sweet fruit. 

"How could they tear down a shrine, they were built to house a god or more and to have special ceremonies held within them." Myvlo sat up, also taking in hand a slice of watermelon, looking back up at the mountain with a heavy melancholic heart.

"No one knows if a god actually inhabits that shrine, or if they did they might already be gone." 

"I see."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I brought you an offering today, ill put it in your haiden, i hope you can enjoy it." Myvlo wasn't really sure if foxes could or wanted to snack on watermelon. Backing up about ten feet from the shrine, he sat down in a meditative pose leg crossed over the other, waiting patiently to see the bushy tailed animal. After twenty or thirty minutes have passed by he saw a white little snout poke out from behind the tree, following with the rest of the body headed towards his offering. Sitting as still as he could hoping to not disturb the creature or cause any unnecessary sounds to frightened the small fox in any way. Myvlo watched as the fox opened its snout revealing its small pointy canine teeth as it tried to take small bites out of the fruit and carefully chew the tasty snack. 

"You know the humans of this land might decide to remove your home from you, there is still plenty of forest left, but would it really feel the same?" Myvlo watched in awe as the fox met his eyes, almost as if it understood exactly what he said, carefully reaching his palm out to the fox as if it were an invitation to come closer. Almost as an act of trust the fox became curious and took his advance, slowly making it's way over to the man. Stopping just before his his middle finger, which was indefinitely longer than the rest of his fingers, the ivory beauty softly touched it with her nose. The first time in years since her last human contact, and the first time in his life to come this close to a fox. To his surprise she started to rub the side of her face along his hand, leading in one swift motion to him resting his hand on top of her head. To her this reminded her of the dear friend she once had, he was so kind, but he had stopped visiting her. Feeling brave enough she jumped into his lap and decided to trust this man, not in an act of loneliness or desperation but just because she could. 

Myvlo was surprised when the little fox jumped into his lap, but he could feel the weightless fox suddenly become heavier. Lost in his confusion, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck embracing him into a hug. 

Thud. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening his eyes Myvlo found himself awakened in the forest, the sun was starting to set so he tried to calculate how long he might of been knocked out for. He arrived in the evening, and the sun didn't start to set until nine during the summer, so maybe three or four hours he was unconscious. 

"Welcome back to reality!" A small but cheerful voice replied to him, reminding him of what happened prior to him losing consciousness. "you sort of hit your head maybe a little bit too hard?" The white haired female sitting next to him with a blanket wrapped around her. "oh this, i used to wear it in my human form, apparently humans don't like being exposed."

"Why can you talk? Why are you a human? Are you that fox?" He held his head in pain as so many questions flooded his mind. 

"I am a just a spirit that lives in this forest, i am able to take on the form of a human, but at least at night i need to rest back into my original form. It takes too much energy to stay as a human all day, and i'm sorry for causing you to hit your head that hard." Her Yellow eyes still pierced right through his light brown ones, it almost looked as if her pupils still had the snake eye slit. 

"Why did you run away from me the other day then?"

"You reminded me of my old friend, he used to visit me all the time, but one day he just stopped showing up and i never saw him again. I don't even know how much time has passed since then, he could be dead for all i know." Knowing what Myvlo knew, he understood it was his young father who was her companion, but he didn't want to tell her that she was right about him being deceased. 

"Must of been a coincidence, i'm just on a slight vacation from work." Unable to make eye contact with her, her eyes seemed more sharp as a human than they did as a fox. "Do you have a name?" 

"Chikyu, and yourself?" 

"Myvlo." He finally was able to look up at her, she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Myvlo doesn't sound like a Japanese name."

"My mother wasn't Japanese." 

"What was she?" 

"I don't know."

"And your father?" 

"He lives in Tokyo." He spat out the most believable lie he could, i mean how was she supposed to know if it was a lie. Myvlo finally got a good look at the girl, her appearance resembled the fox too much, shoulder length-ed ivory hair, pale white skin, making her eyes appear brighter than any humans eyes should ever look. She didn't look too young, she looked old enough to pass for a college student maybe. "How long have you been around for?" Realizing how rude his question ended up sounding after it came out of his mouth. 

"Hmm, iv'e been around for two hundred years i believe." 

"The sun is setting, I will be back tomorrow to bring you another offering." 

"I'm not a god, you don't have to bring offerings." Myvlo's eye twitched in disbelief as he was trying to make an excuse to come back and visit her. 

"I'll visit you tomorrow then."

"Okay Myvie, i'll see you tomorrow!" Chikyu waved as she watched Myvlo descend back to the village. 

"Myvie?" he whispered to himself. "Sounds like Ivy"

Arriving back to the little farm house, he could hear chatter in kitchen and the smell of delicious food as his stomach responded for him. Heading back to the guest room to change his clothes and wash up a little bit before eating, he noticed how beautiful the sunset was from the country side. Making his way back to the kitchen to prepare to eat something after this long day, he stepped inside to not only see his grandparents, but a visitor as well. 

"I always love your miso soup Tamako-San!" 

Myvlo just stood in the door way confused and unable to process anything as he saw Chikyu sitting with his grandparents. 

"You said you didn't get visitors." 

"I said we didn't get many visitors!" 'What in the word games!' Myvlo took a seat next to Chikyu and started to go for the rice, then miso soup before digging into the baked carp.

"I didn't think 'see you later' was this soon." Myvlo chuckled as he grabbed some pickled radishes. 

"I didn't know you were staying here either!" She was dressed in his grandmothers clothing that's for sure, still better than seeing that blanket wrapped around her. "A girls gotta eat too, i hope you didn't think i was out there eating vermin."

"I think that was the last thing that was on my mind when i met you." 

"She's been dining with us since your father left the village, in return she protects our crops during the summer from unwanted critters." Tamako replied quietly "We knew she was the fox from the shrine for about, thirty years now?" 

"Tanjiro-san, does that mean Myvlo is his son!" Chikyu stood up excited looking and Myvlo, knowing he would just be caught in his own lie he prepared to tell her the truth this time. "You have to bring him here, you said he lives in Tokyo? Why didn't you bring your father here with you?" 

"Chikyu.. My father passed away three years ago, i didn't want to tell you right away."Not wanting to look at her mostly ashamed for telling her such a lie.

"You know, i'm not a human.. You don't have to try to spare my feelings because i understand that all life fades with time, but their time spent will not fade ." That's right she is a spirit, why is he treating her like she's a child, when in her eyes he is the one who is still a child. He still hasn't grasped the fact this fox can put on the mask of a human girl 

'Who are you Chikyu, what exactly have you seen, what have you been through?'


End file.
